Turbine systems are continuously being modified to increase efficiency and decrease cost. One method for increasing the efficiency of a turbine system includes increasing the operating temperature of the turbine system. To increase the temperature, the turbine system must be constructed of materials which can withstand such temperatures during continued use.
In addition to modifying component materials and coatings, a common method of increasing temperature capability of a turbine component includes the use of cooling features. For example, one type of cooling feature includes an impingement member having apertures formed therein. The impingement member directs cooling fluid through the apertures and towards a surface that is intended to be cooled. However, it is often difficult to control the flow of the cooling fluid once it exits the apertures, particularly in the presence of cross-flow between the impingement member and the surface to be cooled. Furthermore, various components generally include portions which can be difficult to reach with cooling fluid flow from the impingement member.
To ensure sufficient cooling of the component, an increased amount of cooling fluid is typically passed through the apertures in the impingement member. As the cooling fluid is often provided from the compressed air in a turbine engine, passing an increased amount of cooling fluid through the apertures removes an increased portion of the compressed air prior to reaching the combustor. Removing an increased portion of compressed air may decrease efficiency and increase operating cost of the turbine engine.